Freedom
by ChronicOrnery
Summary: There was nothing in the world Marlowe valued more than her freedom, and she was determined not to let anyone take it away.


So, this is the first fanfiction I've written in... Years? Sounds about right.

Recently got into The Outsiders and decided that I wanted to write a fanfic for Soda. I haven't been able to watch the movie yet, so my apologies if anything seems untrue to the movie. Un-betad.

Discalimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

If there were ever a thing in this world I valued more than my freedom then I'll be damned.

There wasn't much to look at in Oklahoma was there? Not that I was paying much mind to what my surroundings were anyway. I was tired, and things didn't look too pretty to me when I was tired like this. The only thought that swam around in my head was 'how much longer til I get to Tulsa' and 'that old hag better have left the damn key under the mat'.

It was going on eleven at night by the time I even saw an inkling of civilization, and I was damn glad. I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to keep my eyes open. Once I was stopped at a red light I fished out the directions to the house I would be staying at for the next while. I never liked staying in one place too long, but as circumstance would have it, I had to park my ass here for a while.

The directions were fairly simple and I found myself pulling my car up next to the curb in front of my new living arrangements. It didn't look too horrible for having been prepared on such short notice. Having connections came in handy. The neighborhood looked like it had been ransacked though... not that I'd cared. I've seen worse.

My body felt heavy as I drug it up the sidewalk and onto the porch. Thankfully I didn't have too much trouble finding the key to unlock the door that separated me from blissful sleep. It took a few tries to get the key inserted into the keyhole, but I finally managed to do it.

A dank, musty smell hit me as soon as I opened the door. Apparently the old hag ain't cleaned it as good as I thought she had. I'd definitely have to spend time scrubbing everything down tomorrow. Just another thing to add to the list of shit I had to do. I vaguely wondered about all the stuff I had stored in my car. Would it be safe just sitting there overnight? I would be in deep shit if it got stolen.

Deciding I didn't care enough to carry it all inside I slammed the door behind me and locked it. Everything could wait til tomorrow. It would be damn super if the world stopped enough for me to get a few hours of sleep in too, but hearing the rambunctious noises coming from the house next door told me my brilliant idea wasn't happening.

From what little I could tell the house definitely needed work. There was dust, cobwebs, and God knows what else everywhere. My black boots thumped heavily against the creaky floorboards as I searched for the room I would be sleeping in. The house was small, so it didn't take long for me to find my room and pull off my boots before plopping down onto the musty mattress. At least the bed was somewhat comfortable.

Falling asleep proved to be a challenge for me. Even though I just spent twelve hours driving in a cramped car. My thoughts were racing, and everything was hitting me all at once.

The last town I'd been in had been a good spot for me. I had a good amount of connections, clients, and customers. The three things I needed to successfully run my fencing operation. The fuzz was definitely a problem though. While staying in one spot could mean good money for me it posed a higher risk of getting caught. I couldn't afford that. Literally.

Fencing was my livelihood. I'd had too many close calls not to figure out when the cops were sniffing around. I used to wait around to see if they would figure me out, but I quickly broke that habit. Too risky.

Tulsa had seemed like good location for me. I had connections here, and if they were true to their word, I would be raking in money soon enough. From what could be heard through the grapevine there used to be this war going on between the social classes. It came to an end when some kids were killed though. It was a damn shame. Kids didn't deserve to die. No matter what they were like.

The commotion going on next door wasn't helping my situation out any. At this rate I wouldn't be able to get any sleep. This would screw my sleeping schedule up even more.

I heard something like the sound of glass breaking next door and decided that I'd be better off doing something productive rather than laying in bed. Maybe there would be some food in the fridge or cleaning stuff stored away.

Pushing myself off the bed I felt my way back into the living area. I was pretty damn sure it would take about three washes to rid my socks on the dust they were no doubt picking up. It took a little while of tripping over things and a few stubbed toes before I found the lightswitch.

We had power. Which would normally be a great start, means there would be one less thing I had to do tomorrow. The condition of the house killed the decent mood I was in. I'd underestimated the dust situation. There had to be an inch thick worth of dust on every surface! I heaved a sigh. Luckily the house was small, so if I stayed diligent on getting it clean then it shouldn't take more than a day.

I couldn't find anything to clean with under the sink. Just more dust and a few old mouse traps. If there were rats in this house then there would definitely be a big problem here. Rats were nasty and carried diseases. I checked the bathroom next. There was a small cabinet in there to keep towels and other bathroom necessities in. I was lucky enough to find an old towel in there. Even if I couldn't do much wiping down the furniture would help lighten the workload a little bit tomorrow.

The task seemed daunting, but it was the only thing I had to do at the moment. I was careful not to inhale to much dust as I set to work on dispelling some of the dust.

* * *

This was more of an intro I guess. A little bit of domesticity for ya. Gonna be slow for the first two or three chapter.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I wanna know what you guys think so far.


End file.
